The present invention relates to headbands and relates more particularly to a headband made of an elongated, strap-like air-bag covered with a layer of velvet or cotton cloth worn around the head, after having been inflated, for ornamental or other purposes.
In sports, people may use a headband wearing around the head to bind up the hair and at the same time, to stop beads of sweat from flowing toward the eyes. A conventional headband is simply a ring-shaped strap made of elastic material and provided for the aforesaid purposes only.